


Cheer

by toastandjammies



Series: Thomas Barrow Xmas prompts 2020 [1]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Christmas, Friendship, Gen, just Thomas and Daisy being cute bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastandjammies/pseuds/toastandjammies
Summary: Daisy is a good friend.
Series: Thomas Barrow Xmas prompts 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031088
Comments: 11
Kudos: 34
Collections: A Very Thomas Barrow Christmas 2020





	Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> for A Very Thomas Barrow Christmas 2020:
> 
> **1\. Merry Christmas - “Merry Christmas!” “It’s the first of December.” “I said ‘Merry Christmas’!”**
> 
> this is a fun writing prompts challenge organized by irrationalgame on the Thomas Barrow discord. though I probably won't be able to do all 31 of them, I'm going to try to write as many as I can. this is day one, enjoy!

Thomas was sitting at the table in the servant's hall, having a cup of tea, a quick smoke, and some rare alone time before he'd be needed upstairs. Out in the halls he could hear some of the other servants talking. One voice was clearest among them: Daisy seemed to be in a festive mood. 

“Merry Christmas!” she said cheerfully as she passed through the servant's hall towards the kitchens. 

He scoffed. “It’s the first of December,” he yelled after her. 

After a couple of minutes Daisy returned to him, a conspiratory smirk on her face. “ _I said_ , ‘Merry Christmas’!” 

Thomas raised his eyebrows, watching her hurry back to the kitchens. As he reached for his cup of tea, his hand bumped against something warm. He looked down: there was a fresh mince pie waiting for him next to his cup. His favorite. 

Smirking, he put out his cigarette, wolfed down his mince pie, _love Daisy, always stay on her good side_ , downed the last of his tea, and headed upstairs. 

Throughout the month, Daisy kept sneaking Thomas mince pies almost daily: sometimes pressing one into his hand in passing, other times sharing one when it was just the two of them in the kitchen, gossiping together about the other staff until Mrs. Patmore returned, chasing him out with her wooden spoon. Every time it brightened his day a little. Daisy actually had a secret stash somewhere. Who knew she could be so sneaky? 

Late on Christmas eve, after a busy day at the house, Thomas found Daisy in the kitchens. He walked over to her and handed her a package. "Merry Christmas, Daisy," he smiled, not waiting for her to unwrap her present and disappearing upstairs. 

Daisy decided to wait until she was in her room. When she took the paper off her present, she gasped. It was a beautiful leatherbound notebook with daisies adorning the cover. She hadn't expected anything in return for her mince pies; Thomas just seemed sad lately, and she had tried her best to cheer him up. 

Sitting on her bed, she leafed through the notebook and found a brief note on the first page. As she read it, happy tears brimmed in her eyes, and she wiped at them so as not to blur the ink: 

_Dear Daisy,_  
_Thank you for being my friend when no one else cared to be._  
_Thomas_

**Author's Note:**

> the wooden spoon cameo is for Eff ;) <3


End file.
